Deborah Winston
Deborah Winston is a central character in Criminal Case. She was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of diamond magnate Mortimer Morrison in A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1 of Campbell City) and hacker Dominic Gardiner in The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil (Case #5 of Campbell City). Profile Deborah is the 81-year-old mother of Officer Everett Winston. She wears a blue floral-print blouse with a red sweater over it. She also wears a golden pendant with a sapphire for a heart in the center. In her first appearance, it is revealed that she uses beeswax for her hair, drinks wine, and eats snails. In her second appearance, the sweater turns green and the sapphire is replaced by an emerald. It is revealed that Deborah uses face cream and eats caviar and chocolate. Role in Case(s) A Fate Worse than Death Deborah first found herself in the red when a flyer of the community center at the general store belonging to Trevor Delacroix. The community center flyer was about a sewing club, which included the name of the advocator of the group — none other than Deborah Winston herself. When Everett and the player came to visit Deborah, she was overjoyed to see her son once again after police work took away her son for seven years. When Everett informed her of the murder of the diamond magnate, she responded angrily, telling that shocked that she was being treated as a suspect. She had to be interrogated once more when it was revealed that she owed the victim $2,250. When told of this, she said that Mortimer had invested $1,500 into the sewing club. However, this money was a futile donation, as it took a bit over $1,250 to keep a club running per month in the community center. Everett felt the need to point out that there was still around $1,000 left from that money, in which Deborah replied by saying that the magnate was greedy and demanded interest. After a few more interrogative questions, Everett and the player decided that there was no more use of interrogating Deborah. In the end, Deborah was found innocent when a homeless man named Asher North was arrested for the murder. However, Deborah had to be talked to once again when Everett felt the need to check up on her another time. When he had to talk to her due to the killing spree that the Man Behind the Mask had caused. Feeling the need to show her gratitude to the team, she reported that since the aforementioned store owner was an arsonist, the serial killer could have been affiliated with the group, resulting in the general store being inspected upon a third time. The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil Deborah was once again incriminated as a murder suspect when it was revealed that Dominic was a member of the sewing club that Deborah was the director of. When informed of his death, Deborah didn't react well, in which she was shocked that he was killed, saying that he was a kind, innocent man who never wronged anybody. Not wanting to speak ill of the dead, Everett kept silent of the fact that Dominic was actually an infamous hacker (who was to cooperate with the police shortly before his death.) She later wanted to help Everett with the case, as her own husband was slain by the Man Behind the Mask. Not wanting the infamous murderer to strike again, she decided to tell the player that she had viewed the victim having a heated argument with someone else at the library. For the second time, Deborah was once again found innocent after the team revealed Drake Doyle as the killer of Dominic Gardiner and serial killer going by the name of "The Man Behind the Mask". However, she requested Everett and the player's help, as she had lost a legal document of hers at the Tanzanite Canyon tourist station. Since that area was being treated as a crime scene, she wanted the best officers she knew to retrieve it for her. Much to Everett's shock, it was revealed that the document was actually so that she could sell her home. When it was returned to her, she started crying. She believed that since Drake had been placed behind bars, the CCPD would leave and never come back. She said that — in an act of impulse — she sold her house just so she could live with Everett. Her son gladly told her that she could live with him and the two shared a long-needed hug. Case Appearances *A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1 of Campbell City) *The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil (Case #5 of Campbell City) Category:Characters of Campbell City Category:Central Characters of Campbell City Category:Suspects of Campbell City